Italy's Fun!
by coin1996
Summary: When some one comes to Austria's one stormy night will this person be good or bad for Italy who at the time happens to be visiting? And what happens when Germany get's pulled into it as well? Find out when you read this story of love, drama, humor,and mystery... P.S Rating may go up!
1. Who's there?

Italy's Fun!

* * *

It was a dark stormy night and Italy was spending the night at Austria's house. "Good night Hungry, Italy" Austria said as he watched the two walk up stairs. "Good night Austria" Hungry smiled "Ve~ Good night Mr. Austria" Italy giggled pulling Hungry up to the top of the step's. "Good night Italy" Hungry laughed patting Italy's head. "Good night Ms. Hungry" Italy laughed and ran into his old room.

Austria was Reading a book when on of the windows opened from the wind. "Wow what strong wind tonight" Austria said walking to the window and closing it. He started to pick up the papers when he saw a shadow from the window on the floor. He looked to the shadow and slowly turned to see nothing. Austria sighed and blew out the candle as he walked to lock the front door. As he reached the hall way there was a knock on the door. The knock sent a shiver down his back but he had to see who was there. 'It could be Germany to see if Italy's here or Romano to see if Italy's ok' Austria took a deep breath and took hold on his pistol. He opened the door to see who was there and when he saw he fell to the floor. "No way" Austria's eyes' went wide as he looked up to the stranger.

"You ok Austria sir" the voice came out deep kind of like Germany's and Austria sighed. "Please come in and stay for the night" Austria stud and walked up the stairs. The man fallowed behind him to a room. "Here you go we eat at eight a.m. so be dressed and up by eight" Austria tuned and walked down the hall. The stranger looked to the door right beside him and smiled. He soon opened the door to the room he would stay in.

The morning came and Hungry was cooking food well Austria read the news paper. "Ve~ Hungry do you need help" Italy laughed from the door way. "No I'm good Italy why don't you go talk to Austria" Hungry smiled and went back to her cooking. "Ok" Italy said skipping off to the dining room.

"O Mr. Austria Hungry doesn't need help so i came to talk to you" Italy laughed sitting next to Austria. "Fine but be good" Austria didn't even look away from the paper. 'It must have been a dream' he thought not hearing what Italy was going on about. "So I told Japan that cat's were the cutest thing i have ever seen and Germany said no dog are" Italy laughed but stopped when Hungry came in. "Italy Romano called when your done he wants you to call him" Hungry said with a smile. "Ve~ why dose he want me to call him" Italy looked sad he didn't want to leave yet. "He wouldn't say all he said was the potato eater is looking for you" Hungry put her finger to her chin. "O Germany" Italy yelled eating his food fast and running to the phone.

"Ve~ what o no that's not nice brother" Italy said with tears in his eyes'. "Ok ill be home soon just tell Germany I'm at Austria's then he wont come by asking about traning" Italy said as he looked behind him. "Ya ok bye" Italy hung up the phone and looked around. 'Why do i fell like I'M being watched' he thought but shrugged it off as just a filling. As Italy walked into the living room he didn't notice the man watching his every move.

"Yo Austria" Prussia came running into Austria's house soaked in mud. "The awesome me was just told by west that" Prussia was then hugged by the flying Italian. "Prussia what are you doing here did you bring Germany" Italy smiled up to Prussia who smiled back. "West is in the car why don't you go and tell him to come in" Prussia laughed at the small boy jumping up and down. "Prussia your as loud as ever i see" Austria walked out with a cup of tea. "And you tracking mud though are house out now" Hungry pulled out her frying pan. "Like the awesome me will step out if you to come with me" Prussia looked to the two then out the window at Italy who was dragging Germany inside. "Fine" Austria said steping outside as Hungry fallowed.

"Come on Germany" Italy yelled pulling the German up the steps. The stranger saw and hid in a plant that was next to him. " Italy were are we going" Germany stopped and the Italian stopped to. "O I'M showing you around Ve~" Italy tired to pull him farther but failed. "Fine" Germany sighed walking with Italy down the hall. "Ya Germany is going to see Austria's home" Italy yelled running down the hall. The stranger watched the two as they went all over the house.

"What's this room" Germany stopped out side of a wood door. "O that well" Italy's smile fell and he looked to the floor. "Italy" Germany looked to him confused. "Ya don't worry that was Holy Rome's room" Italy smiled and Germany could tell he hit something. "Who is this Holy Rome" Germany asked looking to the door. "O well he was some one who lived with me, Austria, and Hungry but his empire soon fell" Italy although hurt smiled. "I see were you two close" Germany wanted to now about this Holy Rome fellow. "Well I cant really say he would always run from me or hide then when he talked to me he scared me" Italy laughed tying to hold back the tears. "I see so then were to now" Germany patted Italy's back "Why don't you make pasta". Italy's face light up and he pulled Germany down to the kitchen. The stranger sighed and walked after them.

"So your telling me that he's here" Prussia whispered as he looked to the door. "Ya but don't tell Italy at least not tell he finds out" Austria looked to Hungry. "I wont" Hungry said holding up her hands. "Good now come on Prussia ill take you to see him" Austria said opening the door. Hungry walked in and saw the man looking into the kitchen were Italy was making pasta. "Found him" Hungry giggled well taking Prussia's hand.

"There and now you have pasta" Italy giggled handing Germany the pasta. "Ya thanks Italy" Germany said well Italy walked over to the table. Germany walked over to and they ate there pasta. "o Germany what do you want to do now" Italy giggled with sauce all over his face. "First off clean your face then we can go train" Germany watched as Italy wiped his face. "But i don't like training it's hard" Italy wined. "Your the one who needs it come now" Germany stud and Italy fallowed.

* * *

Well that's this chappy i hope you liked R&R if you want more! Thanks for reading!


	2. Three stupid German's

**Italy's Fun! **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Italy got done traning with Germany and wanted water. As he walked into the house Hungary, Austria, Prussia, and the stranger froze. Italy walked right past them and took out a glass of water. He walked right past them again and this time stopped. "O Prussia Germany wanted to now why you were here so he wanted to talk to you" Italy laughed and walked out the door.

"Did Italy just not notice" the stranger put there head on the table and sighed. "It will be fine Italy he's just not that smart" Hungary giggled pating the man's back. "If you want the awesome me will take you out to see Italy train with west" Prussia yelled jumping out of his seat. "Would that be ok" the man asked lifting his head. "Yes it's fine just try not to kill any one or brick some thing" Austria looked to the two then walked out of the room.

"Ok Italy run nine lap's around the track" Germany yelled at the Italian. "Yes sir" Italy put his left hand on his forehead. "Other hand" Germany sighed as Italy switched hand's. Italy then started to run the track well Germany watched.

"He's lazy he should help out Italy" the man said moving around. "Hay if you move to much you show them were here" Prussia said in a low voice. "So what, what if Italy would fall and hit his head" the man moved more and Prussia sighed. "West has a handle on it" the man looked to Prussia with sad eyes'. "But" Prussia sighed and walked over to Germany.

"Hay west the awesome me has came to see what you to are doing" Prussia put an arm around Germany's shoulder. Italy ran into the forest and that was what he wanted. "Go!" Prussia yelled jumping up and down. Germany looked to his brother with a confused look. Germany looked away just long enough for the man to run the way Italy ran.

The man ran and found Italy looking to a bunny. "What is he doing" he looked closer to see tears in the Italians eyes'. "Germany" Italy said moving back and turning to run the other way. Then Italy ran into the man and fell on his but. "Germ-" Italy was cut off by the man covering his mouth. Italy started to cry so the man let go of him and he started to plea. "Please don't kill me i promise you could use me if you want some thing from Germany, i also make good pasta if that's what you want" Italy cried as he watched the man's head fall. "Umm are you ok" the man asked looking away. "Huh ya I'M fine I'm sorry i ran into you" Italy said wiping his face. "You know you shouldn't show weakness if you were to show it someone could really hurt you" Italy looked to the guy confused. "That's what Germany say's he always' say's Italy never show you foe's weakness and if you do I'm taking all your pasta away" Italy smiled as the man helped him up. "I see this Germany must be very close to you" the man looked to the ground and closed his eyes'. "YA Germany and me are best buddies he's the best when it comes to war" Italy giggled witch made the man smile. "O YA so who are you any way" Italy asked trying to see the guys face. The man stepped back and Italy reached out a hand. The man then grabbed Italy's wrist witch scared him.

"Ah Germany" Germany and Prussia ran the way the yelling Italian was. "Waaa Germany" Italy cried as he was sitting on the ground. Germany looked to Italy then to the man who's hat fell off. Prussia backed away and sighed "Germany that wasn't nice" Italy cried. Germany looked to him confused "Italy" Italy's head popped up he looked from the shocked blond man to his German friend. "Germany" Italy yelled runing past the man and into Germany's arms. "Italy are you ok" Germany asked Italy. "I'm fine i was just scared" Italy cried hugging his German friend tight. "Now then who are you" Germany asked giving Italy to Prussia. "So your Germany i see well at least i no Italy was in safe hands" the man turned around to look Germany in the eyes. "What why do you look like me" the words 'look like me' hit Italy and he turned around. "Wait Germany" Italy yelled running infront of Germany. "WATS wrong Italy" Germany looked to Italy confused. Italy turned around and looked the man in the eyes. Light blue eyes meet amber and Prussia smiled as he put an arm on Germany.

"Why" Italy asked not moving from were he was. "Why what" the man asked moving one step closer. "Why after two hundred years would you Finlay come home" Italy had tears running down his face but he wouldn't move an inch. "I'm sorry Italy i no i made the biggest mistake ever but I'm here now" the man looked to the Italian with worry. "Why would you come home after so long Holy Rome" Italy fell to the ground it hurt his heart to see Holy Rome again. "Italy after the war i had some things i needed to do to regain my strength i couldn't come back to you with a damaged body" Holy Rome walked closer to Italy. "You could have i would have taken care of you but no you want me to find out you weren't coming home any more" Italy cried as Holy Rome walked to him. "I'm sorry Italy i wanted to come home so bad but" Holy Rome stopped and looked to Prussia who nodded. "You lied Holy Rome you told me you would come back to me after the war and you lied" Italy stud and wiped his eyes. Germany felt sorry for Italy but confused at the same time. "Italy i came back is that not good enough for you" Holy Rome's eyes' softened and he walked closer so that he was right infront of Italy. Italy looked up to him then though his arms around Holy Rome. "I missed you Italy" Holy Rome smiled holding Italy close. "I missed you to Holy Rome" Italy laid his head on his chest to hare his heart beat.

"Touching" Prussia yelled pulling Germany closer to him. "What are you doing" Germany asked looking to his brother. "Italy do you still love me" Holy Rome asked into Italy's ear. "YA of course i do" Italy looked up to Holy Rome and smiled. "Good"Holy Rome smiled but it fell when Prussia spoke. "Hay the awesome me want's food" Prussia yelled that made Italy look back to him with a big smile. "Ill make pasta" Italy ran over to Prussia and pulled him to were the house was.

"So Germany your very close with Italy" Holy Rome looked to Germany. "YA i am iv been there for him since WWI" Germany raised an eye brow to Holy Rome. "May i ask what Italy is to you" Holy Rome moved closer to Germany. "He's a friend" Germany said with a straight face. "Germany that's not true" Italy yelled from behind tears in his eyes. "What Italy" Germany turned to look at the Italian. "Germany you know that your my best friend and I'm yours" Italy said hugging his friend. "JA you are" Italy smiled and pulled Germany with him to. "Come on Holy Rome" Italy giggled pulling Germany well Holy Rome walked.

They all were back at the house all eating pasta happily. "Wow the awesome me loves this Italy" Prussia ate all the pasta and laughed. "Yes it's very good" Holy Rome said with a small smile. " JA Italy best you have ever made" Germany said eating a noodle. "Ve~ thank you" Italy laughed but stopped when the door flew open. "Hay Italy come on Spain and i need help" Romano pulled Italy up out of the chair and walked to the door. "Wait what about Germany, Prussia, and Holy Rome" Italy said only to have his brother stop and let go of him. "So who cares about potato eater, Mr self observed, and what are you talking about, the Holy dead Empire for" Romano yelled looking to the table. "Wait one stupid German, two stupid Germans', three stupid Germans'" Romano looked over at the three Germans' who had the same look. "Um brother" Italy looked to his brother. "Wait first off Mr self observed needs to stay away period, potato eater needs to just fall off the world, and Holy dead Empire needs to stay dead" Romano yelled taking Italy hand and walking off.

"Well there goose Italy" Germany said with a sigh. "Dude i have a new nick name yes but Spain's around see YA" Prussia said standing and running out of the room. "Wait did he just call me Holy dead Empire" Holy Rome looked lost at the name. "YA and as you can tell I'm potato eater" Germany said putting his hand on his head. "Who was that any way" Holy Rome looked to Germany. "That would happen to be Italy's brother Romano" Germany rubbed his temples. "So little Romano grew up to be loud mouth Romano cute" Holy Rome laughed. "May i ask what was Italy like when he was small" Germany looked to Holy Rome and Holy Rome raised an eye brow. "Well he's the same" Holy Rome said surprising Germany. "For that long he has stayed the same" Germany looked to the table. "YA but I'M happy" Holy Rome smiled getting out of his seat. Germany to got up and walked out with Holy Rome.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Fun Time!

Italy's Fun

Chapter 3

Italy giggled as he gave a tomato to Romano. "Roma could you not do that" Spain said as he tried to pull his head out of the wall. "Hay not my fault" Romano said laughing at Spain's tomato covered face and wall. "Roma i need help to get out of the wall" Spain said having a tomato hit him in the face. Italy giggled as he though a tomato at Spain. "IM sorry Spain" Italy said hitting him in the face. "It's ok Italy" Spain smiled but then was hit by two tomato's toughen by Romano. "You so deserve this" Romano yelled as he found out he was out of tomato's. "Hay Italy ill be back with more" Romano took the basket and ran off to the house. "Italy" Holy Rome asked as he saw Italy giggling at the trapped Spain. "Italy what did you do to Spain" Germany asked walking up to Spain. "Wait Germany don't step there" Spain yelled but it was to late. Germany to was now though the wall "What the". Holy Rome sighed and walked up to the two and shook his head.

Italy laughed and took Holy Rome's hand. He pulled Holy Rome up to a dark spot and boom! Holy Rome was now though the wall. "Italy" all three called to him as he sat on the ground waiting for his brother.

Romano came back and laughed at the two Germans and Spain. He took out a tomato and gave another to Italy. "Hay Italy 100 points if you hit potato eater" Romano said with an evil smile. Italy looked to his brother then smiled "Ok" he then though a tomato at Germany and got him. "Yaaaa 100 points" Italy yelled as Romano hit Germany again. "Brother didn't you ever think of what there do if they get free" Italy asked as his brother hit Holy Rome with three tomato's. "NA they wouldn't touch us" Romano laughed giving a tomato to Italy.

They ran out of tomatoes soon and laughed at the red faced trio. Romano smiled and took his brothers hand. "Come Italy its time for bed" Romano said leaving the three there in the nights cold air. "Wait what about us" Holy Rome yelled as the two walked inside.

"Don't Worri France will be around to help us out" Spain said with a giggle. Germany looked to him like Spain had lost it. "Not France why of all people him" Germany asked trying to get his head out of the wall. "France" Holy Rome said fire in his eyes. Germany then was trying to get out of the wall as fast as he could. "No I thought Italy was bad now i have a smiling Spain and a mad Holy Rome not to mention now France will be here" Germany gave up and sighed.

Italy was inside he waited for Romano to fall asleep then he went out to help Germany, Spain, and Holy Rome. He walked up to them and smiled "Hi". Spain laughed, Germany was yelling, and Holy Rome looked shocked. "IM sorry brother finally fell asleep so here i am" Italy giggled picking up an ax. "Italy what are you doing with that" Germany asked trying to get his head out. The ax hit the wall and it fell Spain laughed hugging Italy. Germany sighed and looked to Italy who was laughing. Holy Rome looked to Germany then took him to talk alone.

"Germany as much as i love being back i have to go" Holy Rome said to Germany who looked lost. "Your going to leave Italy again" Germany asked with a mad tone. "I cant stay IM leaving tonight so i want you to take care of Italy" Holy Rome said Germany nodded and they walked inside to finally get washed.

That night Holy Rome snuck out so he could run off in the night. The next morning Italy was crushed but Germany was there to tell him every thing was fine. Italy giggled when Germany tried to help him make pasta and fail. "Germany its this way" Italy laughed pulling Germany up to the top of the hill. "Isn't it pretty" Italy smiled and Germany took his chance. "Hay Italy" Germany asked looking to Italy. "YA" Italy said a smile on his face. "Well you see i want to tell you that i like you allot" Germany blushed and Italy smiled. "I like you to Germany and i no that Holy Rome left because i told him that i liked you" Germany looked shocked but smiled when Italy kissed him. "I love you Germany" Italy laughed as he laied his head on Germanys shoulder. "I love you to Italy" Germany smiled to Italy and they laughed.

Well its done i no it sucked it was rushed but my friend told me that i needed to help her with soooo much stuff. So there it is i hope you liked it.


End file.
